


My Heart's On Fire

by Much_Hotness



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, demon jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Hotness/pseuds/Much_Hotness
Summary: Everyone has a little voice in the back of their mind, until one day Lee Minho wakes up with a killer headache and a demon in his bed.





	1. ~Intro~

He was finally 18, an adult, he was old enough to make his own choices. He was finally getting his life together. Then he met Han Jisung.


	2. ~School Life~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana nanananana na nana na na, oneuldo nan.

“LEE MINHO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND TO SCHOOL!!”  
Minho shot out of his blankets and glanced at the clock on his nightstand ‘7:30a.m’.  
‘No time to shower’ he thought, he quickly pulled on his uniform and sprinted to the kitchen.  
“Morning Mom”.  
“Morning Dear, your brother’s already gone. His friend came and picked him up.” she said handing him a piece of toast.  
Minho sighed, of course Felix woke up without waking him.  
“You’re definitely going to be late you better run so you don’t miss the bus”.  
He hurried to the door, “Bye, I love you”.  
“I love you too Hunny, have fun at school”.  
‘That’s not how school works’ he chuckled to himself.

He ran all the way to the bus stop and fortunately made it just in time.  
Once on the bus he spotted his best friend, Kim Seungmin.  
Seungmin was a grade below Minho, but was smart enough to take some upper classes.  
“Morning” Minho panted sitting down attempting to catch his breath.  
“Morning, did you sleep late?” Seungmin asked.  
Minho nodded while biting his slightly brunt bread.

The younger laughed, “Almost an adult and you can’t even wake up on time. How irresponsible” he teased.  
“Hey, I’m responsible. I stayed up late finishing my English report”.  
“You’ve had 2 weeks to do it”.  
“Doesn’t matter, still got it done on time”.  
“That doesn’t make you responsible, how was your conscious not screaming at you”.  
“Trust me it was I’ve gotten good at ignoring it”.  
Seungmin laughed while rolling his eyes.

The bus pulled into the school.  
“I’ll see you in English, have fun with chemistry” Minho teased.  
Seungmin groaned, “Yeah, see you in English”.  
Then Minho and Seungmin went their separate ways.  
Minho drug himself into his first period, Algebra 2.

“You look happy this morning” Minho joked to his desk mate/friend, Seo Changbin.  
Changbin had dark circles under his eyes and his usual scowl.  
“Overjoyed” he replied dryly.  
“English report?”.  
Changbin nodded, then rested his head on his desk.  
“Same, but I feel like you put more effort in yours then I did”.  
“Wouldn’t be surprised, you half-ass everything”.  
Minho shrugged, “I still pass though”.  
“That’s what I hate about you”.  
Minho faked offense,”You hate me, wow I’m so hurt”.  
At that moment Mr.Park clapped his hands and started his lesson.

After 45 minutes of listening to Mr.Park drone on and on about absolute values the bell finally rang.  
“See ya Binnie” Minho sang.  
“Bye Hyung, good luck with History” Changbin replied, rolling his eyes at the nickname.  
Minho sighed, today was going to be a long day.  
Magically Minho managed to make it through History, Anatomy, and Speech without falling asleep.  
‘Maybe I can nap during lunch’ he thought while walking towards the cafeteria.  
“Hey Minho-Hyung, the others are sitting outside” a small voice called.

Minho turned around and saw a small fox-like boy bouncing towards him.  
“Hi Innie” he greeted patting the younger boy’s head.  
“Hey! I’m not a dog” he swatted minho’s hand away.  
“You’re right, Seungmin is, you are a Fox”.  
They both laughed and walked out to their small group.  
Minho wasn’t in school to make friends, he was there because he was forced too, so he only had a few.

Bang Chan, was a grade ahead of him.  
Changbin was in his grade.  
His younger brother, Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin, and obviously Seungmin all a grade below.  
Then there was the group’s baby, Yang Jeongin, this was a high school first year.

Once sat down Minho turned to his brother, “So I heard a friend of yours gave you a ride to school today” he wiggles his eyebrows.  
Felix turned pink “Yeah, Changbin offered to give me a ride”.  
“Oh I bet he did” he winked.  
Chan quickly flicked his forehead “Shut up, there’s children present”.  
Minho rubbed the spot Chan hit, “Jeongin and Seungmin aren’t children”.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, all of you are. Even Minho”.  
“I'm a grade below you?!” Minho argued.  
“Doesn’t matter, you are still a baby”.  
“I may be the youngest but I am NOT a baby” Jeongin pouted.  
“Yes, you are my baby” he flirted.

Jeongin's face turned bright red, “Shut up!” He cried but his voice was muffled by his hands which he attempted to hide his face with.  
“Hyung stop there’s children present, remember?” Minho teased.  
Hyunjin laughed, “Even after dating for a year and a half Chan still manages to make Jeongin flustered”.  
“Guys can we just eat in peace” Seungmin sighed.  
“You’re just jelly cause you don’t have a man” Hyunjin joked.  
“One: never say jelly again, two: I’m not looking for someone right now I’m focusing on school”.  
Minho locked eyes with his friend and raised his brows, Seungmin gave him his best ‘Shut up right now or I swear I’ll end you’ face.

Minho just smirked, “So there’s nobody, not one boy in this whole school you’re interested in?”  
“Not at the moment” Seungmin replied, all though his expression didn’t show it, Minho could feel Seungmin's rage.  
“Soooo who’s ready for English?” Changbin asked trying stop the stares down going on between the two besties.  
“I’m not, unless Mr.Min is wearing glasses, you guys have to admit he’s attractive when he wears glasses”.  
“Eww Minho don’t talk about teachers that way” Jeongin scolded.  
Everyone laughed at Jeongin's strict demand towards his elder.

"So Min your birthday's coming up, what are you planning on doing?" Changbin asked changing the subject.  
"I don't know, I'm between getting drunk or going to a strip club".  
"Lee Minho don't you dare" Chan growled.  
"Calm down Hyung, I was just kidding" he laughed.  
"You can never tell with you".  
Minho shrugged, "I was just planning on you all coming to my house to watch movies, you know typical boy's night".  
"Please don't call it boy's night, that sounds like a girl thing" Changbin shook his head.  
"What's wrong with sounding like a girl? Are you scared you're going to sound gay or something?" Minho jokingly argued.  
Changbin sighed, "Minho, we are all gay. You know it's like that saying, gay people are like a pack of lions because they are both called Prides".  
Felix laughed while everyone else sighed, "No one says that and that was an awful joke" Seungmin said.

They continued to talk until the bell rang for them to go to sixth period.  
"Time for English, let's hope Mr.Min's wearing his glasses".  
"Minho I swear if you don't stop I'm going to choke you" Seungmin rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, kinky" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"And with that being said I'm going" Woojin said, Chan followed his boyfriend.  
"I'm going to take the baby way from this perv" Hyunjin declared dragging Jeongin away.  
"Lix you have Spanish right?" Changbin asked.  
"Yep, so I'll see you guys later" with a wave he left.  
"Let's get to English, and don't you dare mention Mr.Min and his glasses" Seungmin said, before Minho could make another comment about their English teacher.


	3. ~Get Cool~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I joheun nal mwoga deo piryohae

As the day finally ended Minho dragged himself to where his brother was standing by the gate,  
"MINHO!" Felix yelled waving his arms.  
"I could see you, you really didn't need to scream".  
"I know but if I yell you speed walk, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Changbin's."  
Minho thought for a bit, "Is it just going to be us and him? If so I don't wanna go, I hate third-wheeling."  
Felix blushed furiously, "We aren't dating, and the whole group is going to be there".  
"Great, so I'll be eighth-wheeling" Minho joked.  
"Shut up, you're so overdramatic. The only ones dating are Chan and Woojin-hyung".

Changbin's house was close by so they just started walking.  
"Chan and Woojin maybe the only ones dating, but I know for a fact you and Changbin have a thing for each other".  
"You are crazy if you think Changbin has a thing for me".  
"At least you didn't deny you having have a crush on Changbin".

"Could you shut up for like two seconds", Felix's face was a deep shade of red.  
"No, anyway we are here" Minho announced.  
Changbin had the most money out of the friend group so he lived in a really nice house.  
They walked to the door and rang the bell, "Changbin would be a great sugar daddy" Minho said matter-of-factly.  
At that moment Changbin opened the door, "Hey guys, everyone is in the living room. Felix are you feeling okay? Your face is really red."  
Minho slapped his little brothers back, "He's fine, just needs to get out of the heat".  
"It's not hot outside? It's literally October" Changbin looked at them quizzically. 

Minho just pushed past him and waltzed inside.  
"Hey guys I'm here now so no being cute/nasty couples okay".  
"But the only ones dating are Woojin and Chan?" Hyunjin pointed out.  
Minho rolled his eyes, "Everyone is blind".  
"Whatever Minho you are jealous cause you want a man" Woojin teased pulling Chan into his lap.  
"We've been over this, I don't want a man cause none of them are worthy enough for me" Minho dramatically flipped his hair back.  
"Shrek is worthy enough for you" Seungmin laughed.  
"He's worthy of me, but am I worthy of him. Shrek is daddy".  
"Please never say that again. We have a baby present" Seungmin covered Jeongin's ears.  
"Why would Shrek be Minho's dad?" Jeongin questioned.  
"Because he is ugly like an ogre" Felix answered.  
"If Shrek was my dad then he'd be your dad too" Minho stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Shrek. So Minho what do you want for your birthday" Chan interrupted the others strange conversation.  
"Well since I'm turning 18 I'd like-"  
"If you say anything inappropriate I'm beating you" Woojin cut in.  
"So instead of that you can get me a car"  
"You are so irritating" Changbin rolled his eyes.  
"Since you are turning 18 don't you get like a guardian angel?" Jeongin asked.  
"Kind of Innie, you have a conscious but as a kid you can easily ignore it. Once you turn 18 it's supposed to be louder and like you have another person in your mind kind of guiding you. It's quite most the time" Woojin explained.  
"Minho's won't be, all he does is make poor choices" Seungmin smiled.  
"Whatever, you're overdramatic".  
"So do you think bleaching your eyebrows was a good idea?"  
"That was eighth grade!"  
"What's your point! It was still incredibly stupid!"  
"You did look really creepy, your eyebrows were so blonde they were like invisible" Felix said.

"Okay, so maybe I did look really strange but I look good with blonde hair", Minho admitted.  
"Hopefully you get a really smart voice, then maybe you won't be such a clown" Felix smirked.  
"Okay, enough about me. Let's talk about the car you guys are buying me".  
"That's still about you though?" Jeongin tilted his head.  
"Minho we are not buying you a car" Woojin sighed.  
"You're mom can do that" Chan said.  
"Okay instead of talking about whatever I wanna watch a movie" Felix whined.  
"We can do that, what do you want to watch?" Changbin looked at him fondly.  
"I kinda want to watch 'Beauty and the Beast" Felix blushed.  
"So cute" Changbin whispered,  
"Whipped" Minho whispered wiggling his eyebrows.  
Changbin glared at him, "I think I have the live action of that movie".

"While I get the movie, you guys can get snacks" Changbin stood up.  
The rest of the group wandered into the kitchen.  
"O-m-g, It's the love of my life" Minho said hugging the fridge.  
"Did you really have to spell out omg? You are so cringey" Seungmin face-palmed.  
Minho just stuck out his tongue in response, then grabbed a tub of mint ice cream.  
"Ew you like that toothpaste ice cream?"  
"Shut up, Hyunjin you don't have good taste".  
After raiding the kitchen the group headed back to the living room, Changbin was inserting the CD.  
All the boys flopped on the ground and couch, of course Chan ended up sitting in Woojin's lap.  
Since it was a Disney they all ended up singing along.

"The beast is daddy".  
"Minho, I swear you need Jesus" Woojin sighed.  
"Sorry, sky daddy I've been naughty".  
"Please never pray around me again" Seungmin requested.  
"This is why you are single" Changbin groaned.  
Minho ignored them and happily continued eating his ice cream, and singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bleaching eyebrows thing is a true story, when I was in eighth grade I had my hair bleached and it looked good. But my eyebrows were darker so I decided to bleach them. I looked really creepy.


	4. ~TMT~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeolcaenggagi deureo

Eventually the movie ended, the eight boys stood up and stretched.  
"Love that movie" Woojin sighed.  
"Is anyone else hungry? Cause I am".  
"Minho, you were eating the entire time!" Felix yelled.  
"I'm hungry" Chan agreed.  
"You could eat all day if you wanted to. You're like a black hole" Woojin laughed.  
"Hey!"  
"It's okay Baby, because you work out a lot so it doesn't effect you" he kissed his pouty boyfriend's nose.  
"Disgusting, we are all standing right here" Seungmin teased.  
The couple laughed, "Let's order chicken".  
While Woojin ordered the boys decided to play Uno.

"Jeongin you maybe a baby but I swear if you put down that +4 we are fighting" Hyunjin threatened.  
With a smirk he placed down his card, "Green".  
Hyunjin whined and picked up his four cards, "You are so mean to your Hyung".  
"You know what they say, Uno ruins friendships" Changbin said.  
"Watch your back Hunny, cuz you got a storm coming your way" Hyunjin glared at Jeongin and then Changbin.  
"You aren't in a drama, stop saying weird phrases" Felix groaned.  
"Boys, play nice" Chan scolded.  
They all glared at Chan but they did calm down somewhat.

"I QUIT. I HATE YOU ALL!" Changbin shouted as Hyunjin placed down the eighth plus two card.  
"Pick up sixteen Binnie"Minho smirked.  
"I might as well quit the game there is no way I'm going to win".  
"You better not quit, I want you to have the whole deck in your hands" Seungmin growled.  
"You are an evil demon spawn" Changbin accused.  
"HEY! Chicken's here" Woojin shouted.  
All the boys jumped up, "We can be friends again" Felix smiled.  
Changbin smiled at the freckled boy "We were always friends just a little competitive".  
"I really did think you were going to kill us after that plus sixteen".  
Changbin sighed, "It's in the past it doesn't matter anymore".  
"Behind that smile there is great pain" Minho said.

They all sat down for chicken.  
"I'm oldest I get the most chicken".  
"Bear, it doesn't work like that" Chan giggled.  
"Yes it does" Woojin pouted.  
"Well you heard him, Woojin gets the most" Chan declared.  
"Whatever God wants, God shall get" Minho fake bowed.  
"Shut up and eat your chicken Minho" Woojin rolled his eyes.  
"Anything you say Sky Daddy".  
"I hope you choke".  
"But my birthday is in a week, I can't die before then".  
"Then don't say stupid stuff".  
"Wow, the bar has been set so high" Jeongin joked.  
"Even the baby is attacking me" Minho placed an offended hand over his heart.

Eventually the boys decided they had stayed late enough and some still had homework to do.  
They waved their goodbyes, Felix even hugged Changbin, then they went their separate ways.  
"Could he not make it more obvious that he likes you" Minho smirked once it was just them two.  
"He does not" Felix blushed.  
"You are so oblivious".  
"No you just don't know what it's like to like someone. You don't know what it feels like to see someone and have the world stop, you can't see anything other than them, your heart speeds up and you can hear it pounding in your head. You feel like you can't breathe and you want nothing more than them to be with you, laughing and talking to you, but whenever they are around you're scared you come off desperate or strange. You feel as though they watch your every move judging you-"

"Felix" Minho interrupted, "I may not know what that feels like, but I can see it. I can see they way you look at each other, they he smiles at you like you are all the stars in the sky. I would love for that to be my problem."  
They were both quiet.  
"Does he really look at me like that?"  
Minho took a deep breathe,"He does, everything you do he is watching but he isn't judging. He watches you because you are the most energetic sun-shine freckle face he has ever met, and he thinks you're adorable".  
'Hyuuung stoop, you didn't need to say ALL of that".  
"It's true though".

They reached their house, standing on the porch Minho turned to Felix "He really does like you Lix".  
"I really like him too" Felix blushed.  
"It's up to you but maybe you should tell him how you feel".  
"Maybe I will".  
Minho reached his hand to open the door, "You'll find someone. Someone who makes your heart flutter, someone looks at you like you are an angel."  
Minho paused, "Thank you" he said with a small smile.  
Then they opened the door and walked inside.


	5. ~Grr~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grrr jeongshineun jijeobunha

Minho walked in to his room and thought about Felix's words.  
"You'll find someone".  
While he slipped into his pajamas he tried to remember the last time he actually had romantic feelings for someone.  
the only time he could remember even slightly liking someone was Jeon Jungkook from dance camp in third grade.  
Since then Minho just couldn't find someone his type.  
Both boys and girls confessed to Minho but he just couldn't bring himself to accept them.  
It wasn't that they were unattractive or he thought he was better then them, it's just he wanted someone different.  
Most his friends had crushes or relationships, accept maybe Jeongin, he hadn't mentioned anyone he was interested in.

As he laid in bed he thought about the homework papers he should've done ,but he's going to do tomorrow on the bus.  
But his brothers words came sneaking back into his mind, "Someone who looks at you like you're an angel".  
Him? Someone was going to look at him, Lee Minho? Like an angel?  
He scoffed quietly, yeah right.  
Most people see him as devil, he was a hot, flirtatious "bad boy", angels were pure and kind like Felix.  
He glanced at his clock, 2:17am, 'I better try and sleep or I won't be able to stay awake during school' he thought.  
Minho shut his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep.  
He lay in his dark and silent room, he had a strange feeling.  
Like it was to quiet, like there was something missing. 

He turned over to face his window and stare at the moon.  
It was a beautiful full moon, but at the same time it was mysterious.  
Clouds drift across the moon's face as if they were trying to hide it.  
As he continued to stare he felt a slight pain in the back of his head.  
'Maybe it's because I haven't slept, and my conscious is begging me too'.  
He tried once again to fall into slumber, but again he found himself lying blind in the silence.  
'Let's try listening to music'.  
He rolled out of bed and got out his collection of classical piano music.  
'Tonight fells like a Yimura kind of night'.  
He gently placed his precious cd into his radio.  
Soft piano music filled the void of the room.  
'That's much better', he smiled too himself then crawled back under his blankets.

Finally he could feel himself drifting off to dreamland then he felt a tug.  
Not on his leg or anything but from inside his head.  
He knocked on his skull, 'I know we don't really get along but I'm finally listening to you and attempting to sleep'.  
He waited, trying to see if he would feel it again.  
When nothing happened he decided it was nothing then went back to closing his eyes.  
Eventually he fell asleep but that didn't stop him from experiencing weird encounters.  
In his dream he found himself in a white room, "Sorry for the inconvenience, we are trying our best to resolve the issue" boomed a hollow voice.  
"Um. Okay, good luck?"  
Then he heard a high pitch giggle then a person appeared, they were wearing an all black outfit, a hood covered the person's face.  
"Hello Lee Minho".  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?".  
"LEE MINHO WAKE UP-"

Minho shot up, "What's going on", he rubbed his eyes and found himself face-to-face with his brother.  
"You are going to be late for school, Changbin said he'd take us both".  
"I don't want to third wheel" Minho pouted.  
"Shut up, he's your friend too" Felix laughed.  
Minho groaned and flopped out of the warmth of his bed.  
Pulled off his cozy pajamas and pulled on his boring, yellow school uniform.  
He shuffled his way into the kitchen, Felix was sitting at the table with a dark shadow boy looming next to him.  
Felix and Changbin looked total opposite, but their personalties were pretty similar.  
"Morning Binnie" Minho greeted, "Morning Hyung" he replied.

Minho make himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat down across from the two who were chatting and laughing.  
"Did you finish your Algebra homework?" Changbin asked the older.  
"Ha, nope".  
"Of course you didn't".  
"I'll do it on the way to school".  
Changbin sighed, "You are so smart, the only thing stoping you from being successful is your laziness".  
Minho shrugged, "Well I'm ready to go".  
The three boys stood up, "BYE MOM!" Felix yelled.  
From somewhere in the house they heard a faint "Bye, I love you boys. Drive safe Changbin!"  
With that the teens walked out to Changbin's little black car.

"What if we get in a car wreck and die so we won't have to go to school".  
"Minho no" Felix said getting into the passengers seat.  
Sulkily Minho got in the backseat, "Besides today we have dance after school, don't you want to see Mr. Jung".  
Minho took a deep breath, "Why are all the cute guys at this school teachers".  
"HEY, I'm a cute guy" Changbin protested.  
"Not my type, You're too short".  
"I AM NOT!"  
"Calm down Bin-Hyung, and Minho stop being gross about teachers" Felix interrupted.  
Both the boys took a deep breath.  
"Well I guess I better start my homework".


	6. Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin

I'm devastated with the news of Woojin leaving Stray Kids but it's because of his health and I believe he should put himself in front of his career.  
I wish him the best.  
If one day he decides to comeback- that's great, if he stays gone- that's great. 

Let's all stay strong for him and the other members, it's still nine or none, there is still nine in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may not be apart of Skz anymore but he will stay be in my fics, and our hearts.


	7. ~Awkward Silence~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kkamagwi jinaga

Minho took a deep breath as he walked into the school, Changbin and Felix were slowly walking a few feet behind him.  
Minho pushed the doors and immediately was met with the face of his best friend.  
"You should've told me that you weren't going to be on the bus. I was so alone" the younger whined.  
"I didn't know until this morning".  
"You have a phone for a reason" he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain knocking in Minho's skull.   
He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a slow inhale.  
"Are you okay?".  
"Yeah, it's just my conscience bullying me".  
"Yours hurts you? Mine just tells me to study well and go to bed earlier".  
"That's how mine was, but it started changing".  
"Maybe because you almost 18. Ask Chan or Woojin if there's was also like that".

Before Minho could say anything the bell rung and students started to run to their classes.  
Both boys groaned, "See you in English" Seungmin waved.  
Minho turned and slowly made his way too Algebra.  
When he got there he noticed Changbin wasn't there yet.   
'Odd Changbin is always here before me'.  
Minho shrugged and sat down next to the empty seat.  
Just as the bell rang Changbin came sprinting into the room.  
"Nice of you to join us Mr.Seo " Mr.Park chuckled.  
Changbin gave him a tried smile then fell into his seat.

"What the heck were you doing?"   
"I was walking Felix to class" Changbin panted.  
"I'm pretty sure Lix knows where his classes are" Minho smirked.  
"Shut you mouth" he blushed.  
Their conversation was interrupted by Mr.Park telling them to open their books to page 323.  
Minho winked at Changbin before pulling out his textbook.  
Changbin shook his head and sighed as he moved to do the same. 

Mr.Park handed them their homework and said they could work with partners.  
Minho slid his chair closer to his desk-mate, "Do you like Felix?".  
Changbin stared at his homework, "Of course I do, he's a very good friend"  
"You know I didn't mean it like that" Minho slightly shoving the younger,  
"What makes you ask so suddenly?"  
"You've never walked him to class before".  
Changbin blushed, "You can't tell him".  
"Ha, I knew it" Minho said smugly.

Then Minho's vision went black, and his skull started pounding.  
Minho clenched his fists and gasped.  
"Minho? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just have a bad headache" he waved off.  
"Do you nee to go to the nurse?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. She'd honestly take my temperature, give me a mint then send me back to class".  
Changbin sighed, "You're right".

After that the boys started working on their homework, minutes later the bell rang.  
The two were shoving their items into their bags when Minho decided to give advice.  
"Hey Changbin".  
"Yeah Hyung?"  
"This is just a suggestion but maybe you should tell Felix how you feel? I don't really understand having a crush and not telling them you like them"'  
"Most people are scared of rejection or ruining the relationship they already have with that person".  
Minho swung his bag onto his shoulder, "If you really like the person it's worth the risk".  
Changbin was silent as he and Minho exited the classroom, "I'll see you at lunch" Minho told his friend.  
Changbin nodded and waved his friend good bye.

History was slow as always but at least he could stare at the cute guy who sat a few desks away from him, Ji Changmin.  
Minho didn't have a crush on him, but he also couldn't deny the fact that he was cute.  
All his classes seemed to drag on longer than usual.  
Maybe it was because of headache that kept coming and going.  
During anatomy he was debating on wether asking Mr. Tuan about how the mind works, or going to the nurse.  
He ended up doing neither, instead he decided to wait it out.  
Eventually Minho started to be less and less bothered by the pain.   
It was still there but he was now adjusted to it.

After what felt like hours the lunch bell rang, Minho grabbed his stuff and bolted to find his best friend.  
He had to ask Seungmin what he knew about Felix and Changbin.  
Maybe Felix told Seungmin stuff he didn't tell him.  
Felix has told his older brother on multiple occasions, "You aren't good with dealing with feelings wether it be your's or someone else's".  
Minho wanted to argue but he was right.  
Minho didn't do the feeling thing, and it's hard to help with what you don't understand.   
"Seungmin!" he yelled through the crowded hall.  
Minho pushed his way past the wave of students, "Does Felix or Changbin talk about their feelings for the other to you?"  
"What?"  
"It's obvious they have feelings for each other. Do they ever tell you about how they dream about going on dates, or how they'd confess to the other?"

Seungmin sighed, "Hyung, I know you want to help them get together but you can't. You have to let fate do its thing".  
"But it's so obvious they like each other but they are both too scared to admit it".  
"I know, but that's not your problem. You aren't cupid, you have to let them figure this out on their own".  
Minho frowned, knowing his friend was right.  
"Fine, I won't attempt to help them".  
"You are more interested in their relationship than you are with your own" Seungmin laughed.  
"I don't have a relationship or a crush".  
"I know a lot of people who'd be willing to change that".  
Minho groaned, "But they aren't my type".  
"You don't have a type".  
"Yes I do, I just don't know what it is yet".

"You know who does have a type" Minho smirked.  
"Who?"  
"You" Minho teased.  
Seungmin face flushed, "Shut up".  
"Your type is tall, pretty boys".  
"Lee Minho if you don't stop right now I'm going-"  
"Hey guys" a singsong voice interrupted.  
Both boys turned to see a certain pretty boy.  
"Hey Hyunjin" Minho greeted smugly, Seungmin gave a small wave.  
"Aww Seungminnie you're so adorable" Hyunjin cooed pinching his cheeks causing the youngest to turn a brighter shade of pink.  
Then he bounced off to find the rest of the group.  
Minho looked at the younger and winked.  
"Smooth just like peanut butter".  
"Shut your mouth".  
Both boys walked in silence as they went to find their friends.


	8. ~Side Effects~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meori apeuda

All through out lunch Minho didn't talk much.  
"Are you okay Minho?" Chan asked, he was like the groups dad.  
"I just have a really bad headache, and it's getting worse. Is it the change of my conscience".  
"Mine didn't hurt?"  
"Neither did mine" Woojin said.  
"Is Minho dying?!" Hyunjin screeched.  
"Don't be dramatic, maybe it's because he never takes care of himself" Changbin reasoned.  
"Maybe" Minho nodded rubbing his temples.  
Then he looked to his brother, "I think I'm going to head home. I won't be able to focus in my classes with my mind shattering".  
With that he stood up and walked to the office.

Once there he called his mom who quickly excused herself from work.  
"I'm going to drop you off at home but then I need to go back to work, if you need something call me".  
"I will".  
She pulled into the driveway, let Minho crawl out of the passengers seat and then sped back to the office she worked at.  
He threw the door open and shuffled to his room.  
Flopping on his bed with his shoes still on, Minho was out like a light.

He looked around and saw himself back in the vacant room from last night.  
"Again I'm sorry, this is proving to be more difficult than originally thought".  
"Please just make it stop, it hurts" Minho cried.  
Then the hooded guy appeared again.  
He fell to his knees, "This is all my fault" he whispered in garbled voices.  
Minho slowly walked over, "Hey, I'm sure it'll all work out".  
The person looked up causing Minho freeze in his steps.  
When they looked up Minho could see under the hood and saw that the person had no facial features.  
No nose, mouth, and instead of eyes it was just black holes.  
He swallowed as he slowly reached out to place a hand the figures shoulder, suddenly his hand felt as if it was on fire. 

He reeled back.  
"Who are you?"  
The dark clothed person took a deep breath, "You don't want to know".  
"Actually I do, that's why I asked".  
He watched the black cloaked shoulders shake a little as the person giggled.  
"You'll find out soon, your birthday is tomorrow after all".  
Minho sighed, "Fine, but can you at least tell me your name?"  
"Sorry Minho, I can't"  
"But you know my name!"  
"Uhhh, Would you look at that Felix is home from school, time for you to wake up!"

Minho immediately shot wake.  
"What the fuck?"  
At that moment Felix walked in, "What's wrong Hyung?"  
"I had a strange dream."  
Felix nodded, "Yea, Chan and Woojin hyung said that happens when you're getting you new voice."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yeah, it's kind of like you and your little head angel are meeting each other."  
"Well mine is a funny looking one".  
"Hyung that's mean!" Felix pushed he lightly.  
Felix sat down next to his brother, "Are you feeling better?"  
"My head doesn't hurt a bad".  
"That's great, wouldn't want the birthday boy to be in pain" Felix laughed.

Minho flopped back onto his bed.  
"I'm going to be 18" he said in disbelief.  
"You're about to unlock brain powers like Woojin and Chan hyung!"  
"Not brain powers Lixie, it's going to help me organize my life so I can work on getting the future I want" Minho rolled his eyes.  
"Knowing you, you're going to ignore yours".  
They both laughed, "Probably".  
"You better hope they don't send you a low-class one since you won't use yours."  
"I may not listen to mine much, but I do well in school, I'm a decently nice person, and I work hard for goals so I think mine will be alright".  
"I'm so scared when I turn 18 I will get a low rating, and then I won't be able to become a professional dancer".  
"Felix you'll probably rate higher than me, I'm thinking I'll get a level 5, so you'll get like an 8".  
"Chan and Woojin both have level 9, they are so lucky. They are going to be so successful".  
"Doesn't matter, an 8 is still above the average, which is 4". 

"You're right, anyway I got the homework you missed".  
Minho groaned.  
"I know you don't want to do it but maybe if you do your mind will forgive you and away your headache" Felix suggested.  
"That's a ridiculous idea, but I will try it".  
"Alrighty, good luck Hyung. I'll get you when dinner is ready".  
"Okay, thank you Lixie."  
Felix stood up to leave the room, "Wait-" Minho said.  
Felix looked at his brother and cocked his head, "A specific someone was late to first period today because he was walking someone to class" Minho raised his eyebrows.  
Felix's face turned a soft pink, "He offered to walk me so we could talk more".  
"I don't say this often but- You guys are super cute".

Felix's mouth dropped open and he turned a darker shade.  
He took a deep breath, "Thanks".  
Felix sat back on Minho's bed, "I'm planning on confessing to him soon, there's too many students that like him and if one of them asks him out before my chances with him will be gone".  
"No, because he has to like them back. Take your time, tell him when you're ready".  
They smiled at each other, "Well let's get started on our homework" Felix declared standing up, Minho let out a sound of disapproval before following his younger brother to start his work.


	9. ~Chronosaurus~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiktoktiktok gettin’ closer

“Hyung if you were to confess to someone how would you do it?” Felix asked staring down at his geometry.  
Minho debated on whether or not to tease the younger, he decided that Felix was probably stressing over it so he would be a nice brother and actually try and have a serious conversation.

“I would invite them to go on a walk or get coffee and then I would say something like ‘Hey I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I want you to know I like you’.”  
Felix nodded, “That seems like a reasonable idea”.  
“Of course it is, I came up with it”.  
“That’s why I’m surprised it’s reasonable”.  
They both laughed.

“But seriously, thanks Hyung”.  
Minho smiled “Anytime”.  
The two went back to quietly doing their homework until it was time to eat.

After dinner Minho went up to his room.  
Not long after his younger brother burst in.  
“Serious question” he announced.  
“What is it?”  
“What do you want for your birthday, like something I could afford”.  
Minho flopped on to his bed and thought a moment.  
“A cat” he said after a few moments of silence.  
“Alright, if I get you one I’m not buying you any other things like cat toys or whatever”.  
“Good luck finding a cat on such short notice. It’s 8p.m. and my birthday is tomorrow.”

“We shall see what I can do” Felix said.  
After a moment of pondering he spoke up again.  
“You never said it had to be a real cat, I could always get you a stuffed animal” he grinned.  
Minho laughed, “That’s fine, I’d be happy with it”.  
“I’m going to buy you an ugly cat plush.”  
“You are an ugly cat plush.” Minho teased.  
They giggle, “Well I’m off to shower and then to bed. Goodnight Minho”.  
“Goodnight” he replied as his brother walked out.

Minho decided that he would shower in the morning because he was too lazy to do it at the moment.  
‘Tonight is going to be a long night he thought’.  
Like most people Minho struggled to sleep when he was excited or nervous.   
In this case he was both.  
He crawls into bed and begged to sleep without getting visited by the boy who had haunted his previous dreams.  
Then he heard a voice, it sounded like the person was right next to his ear.  
“Sorry Minho but you’ll have to see me again”  
With that said Minho fell asleep right away and was face-to-face with the boy.

Well not exactly face-to-face because the other didn’t have a face.  
Minho jumped back at the sight of the boy.  
“I have good news and bad news” the many voices echoed.  
“Isn’t that wonderful, I love getting bad news” Minho rolled his eyes.  
“Hey! There’s good news too.” The other huffed.  
He cleared his throat, “On the bright side you will be able to receive a guardian, but on the downside it won’t decided on your future number.”  
“What do you mean? Was my number so low they couldn’t find someone for me?”.  
“No, it’s just you always ignored the pre-guard so they were trying to train someone who’d be able to actually talk to you, but they couldn’t”.

Minho just stared, this creepy looking guy was a guardian?  
Minho always thought they were supposed to be beautiful.  
“You’re a guardian?”  
“No, but I do run messages back and forth between the two guard realms”.  
“There’s more than one?”  
Even though the boy didn’t have eyes Minho is pretty sure he saw the other’s sockets widen.  
“Um, I’ve said too much I’m going to be in so much trouble. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to erase all of our conversations from your memory.”  
Before Minho could protest the strange boy brought up a wispy blackened hand, and placed two fingers on Minho’s forehead. 

Minho woke up due to the extreme pain in his head.  
He sat up and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“I’m sorry the pain will subdue soon, also happy birthday”.  
Minho didn’t recognize the person speaking.  
Once his head felt like it wasn’t going to explode he opened his eyes to find another person in his bed.  
“Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my bed!”  
The other boy, who was startled by the yelling, fell off the bed.   
Minho looked at the guy on the floor, he had big eyes, brown hair and chubby cheeks.  
Although Minho doesn't think he's met the guy on his floor before, he had a strange feeling that he knew him.

The other boy stood up and cleared his voice.  
"Sorry, there was a mistake with your guardian and I will be replacement for a while.”   
He dusted his hands on his pants then reached his hand out for a shake, “Hi, my name is Jisung and I will be your guardian demon.”


End file.
